1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treating apparatus for resecting the prostate or destroying a calculus of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has so far been common practice to, upon the resecting of an affected living prostate, cauterize the prostate tissue with a high frequency current.
In recent times, an ultrasonic treating apparatus has increasingly been employed in that field of art.
The ultrasonic treating apparatus is adapted to cut an affected tissue of a subject with ultrasonic vibrations and includes an ultrasonic vibration element and a probe as an ultrasonic transmitter.
The probe of the ultrasonic treating apparatus is guided into the prostate of a living subject with an endoscope and the prostate can be resected with the ultrasonic vibrations with the probe being applied to that prostate site.
It is also possible for the ultrasonic treating apparatus to destroy the calculus of the subject.
In the above described ultrasonic treating apparatus, however, the ultrasonic vibration element sometimes fails and there is a risk of its being destroyed with a continuous use.